My Story
by Lovinyou7
Summary: This is my story. Dun dun.
**If you want smut, it's not here. If you want real-life stories, you've come to the right place.**

* * *

Benson invited me into her office. She had been investigating my dad for some other charge, that no one would talk to me about. I was very unsure, but she sat next to me, and gave me that look, the one that said so much, without her even saying a thing. She started talking about my family, and asked me if anything had ever happen between me and anyone in my family. She gave me that look. She cared. For the first time, I told someone.

"It started when I was in sixth or seventh grade. It went on for a few months. It used to just be spankings. Then, it was the spoon, and then he'd "accidentally" miss and hit my leg. The first time it happened, I was in trouble for something, I don't remember what it was. My dad gave me a spanking, but I laughed. I didn't want him to think he was hurting me. It was all I could do not to cry in front of him. This made him mad, and he slapped me across the face. I don't really remember a whole lot. I tried as hard as I could to forget about it, and not think about it.

Another time, I was sitting at the kitchen table, and my dad got mad so I ran into my room. He followed me in, and hit me again. I hid my face in my pillow after grabbing the phone. I was going to call my grandma, and stay at her house. My mom grabbed the phone from me, and told me I couldn't tell anyone, or I'd be taken away from them. The thing was, I would occasionally wish for parents who would realize how good of a kid I was, and treat me more like a friend than a deviant child. I had one detention all my life that was only because I was being targeted by my teacher who hated me. It wasn't like I was a bad kid or anything.

Anyways, I remember one time when it happen again, I tried to call my friend, but my mom took away the phone once again. The last time it happen, my dad shoved me, and I shoved him back, then he hit me, and I scratched him back. He shoved me, and my mom pulled him away from me. He was so mad that I had scratched him, and so was my mom, but hitting me was okay? He yelled at me, and showed me the drop of blood that was coming from his arm, but I didn't feel sorry for him. He had hurt me worse than that. Somehow, I was the one at fault because I had left a tiny mark on him.

I was glad when it stopped, but he will still say things like 'I'm gonna smack you' and my sister or I will say he couldn't do that because it's abuse, and he'll say 'I can do whatever I want to you, I'm your father.' Once he said he could do whatever he wanted to me, and as long as it didn't leave a bruise, it was perfectly okay. Or, recently, he told a story about watching his friend being abused by his friend's dad, and he was laughing as he told the story? I don't know why he found it so funny.

I never really considered what he did abuse or anything, it was always just a punishment I didn't like. Then, I started watching SVU, and people were being arrested for it, and I realized it wasn't right. I recently approached my mom and dad about it, and at first they denied everything, but then my mom came to me later, and apologized for it. The best I got from my dad was 'I'm sorry if that happen, but it didn't'. I'm still living with them, I have nowhere to go, and I have only told three people about it. It's not something I like to talk about, but I recently saw a tweet that said something like 'share your story, it will inspire others' and it inspired me so, hopefully this will inspire others. I know this is nothing compared to some stories, and I shouldn't be complaining, and be grateful that's as bad as it got, but it still got to me for some reason."

* * *

 **Okay, so you might have caught on that this really isn't a true fanfiction. This is my story. I have people who follow me on Twitter, family, that I didn't want to see this, and I'm pretty sure SVU fanfiction isn't their thing. So, that's why I decided to do this as a fanfiction. The first paragraph is just for it to be considered a fanfiction, but the stuff in quotes is my story. Sorry if it's sort of scattered, I don't remember much, I tried really hard to forget it, and I was halfway successful. So, I hoped this inspired at least one person. If so, it was worth it.**


End file.
